Super Mario Dimensions: Time Shift
by SomeguyNamedFizzle
Summary: The time holds unknown secrets. But when a young Iggy Koopa suddenly appeared in the future, he must find a way to escape and find the reason why he was sent there.
1. Chapter 1: Finding yourself

**Hello guys It has been awhile since I used this account, Anyways, I made this years ago and decided to put it on paper...erm...binary codings? You get the idea. Engrish is not my main language so please forgive me if the grammars are bad. Also this was typed on an android tablet which feels wierd. There might be some typos and wrong spellings cuz my app has no redlines thing ig I type in the wrong speeling, so please be gentle with me.**

 **Also please dont flame. And dont be a grammar Natzi.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Thank you for getting rid of those bandits brave traveler, we are forever in your debt." The tutrtle like creature known as a koopa troopa, or troopa for short said thanking the cloaked figure in front of him.

Living in a farm far away from the city can be quite dangerous. The bandits that had took residence in a nearby mountain often steal from them, The troopa and his companion, a goomba struggle against the bandits, until a mysterious koopa clad in a black cloak witnessed the raid and tooked action. It was later in the afternoon that he returned with the goods stolen from the troopa.

"why dont you stay here for the night brave traveler,We have no other rooms in our house but you can stay in our barn if you like." A short mushroom like creature, the goomba insisted.

"Thank you I might take up your offer." The cloak figured replied as he grinned.

After more thanks was thrown at the koopa. He finally went inside the barn, Inside The koopa removed his cloak revealing his bright red eyes,His cimson hair that stood upwards defying gravity and topped off with a pony tail. He lay in the haystack and used his arms as his pillow trying to fall a sleep. Reflecting some of the things that happened this day, the koopa began recalling some memories from the past. The good and the bad.

He truly have changed over the years.

"And to think, I used to be a bad guy." The koopa said to himself and gave a light chuckle.

"I'm finally going home." the crimson koopa soon felt himself drifting away.

In the outskirts of Aidel, a small town that resides in the west sector of Darklands, lies a mercenary service led by a koopa troopa named Knight.

Mercinaries were formed to help maintain peace and order whithin Darklands. They act as peace keepers that does various jobs from clients. They often would take missions requested by an individual ranging from daily chores to arresting dangerous criminals that are beyond the USoD's powers.

Many were granted permits to become mercinaries but only a few managed to become successful. One of them is Knight's group who popularized the team system which was later integrated into the requirements of becoming a mercinary.

Knight's base of operations looked like a troopa's green shell. His team hired a carpenter when they finally had enough coins to buy a home. One of his team mates joked that the base should look like a Troopa shell and gave the carpenter the idea. They were surprised when the base was done and actually took a liking to it.

The sliding door opened and the mysterious koopa walked in. He scanned the lobby. Nothing has changed since he left, well, except for the new guy that now attends the counter.

A toad with a yellow green circular pattern in his head instead of the usual red ones. He dons a black sleevless jacket that has a turtle neck, quite uncomon for a toad to wear.

'he must have joined the team when I left.' The koopa thought to himself as he slowly approached the counter and removed his hood.

The toad was busy reading the news paper when he felt the presense of the koopa in front of the counter. He quickly place the news paper down to entertain the costumer but suddenly...

The toad froze in place when he saw the koopa. Never before was he frightened in his entire life. Just when the koopa tried to speak, the toad pressed the trap door button on the bottom of the counter. With a loud yelp the koopa fell into the pit.

The toad immidiatley ran to find someone. He needed to tell someone the news. Running outside, he noticed Kenji meditating.

Kenji always medidtates first thing in the morning. Being born a ninji and raised as a ninja , Kenji must be prepared for the unexpected and a clear mind is needed for that.

It was always this way. The purple clad ninja just couldnt concentrate. Kenji sighed, he was distracted again. Ever since his beloved pupil left, he hadnt been the same. The poor ninja often stared blanky into space and didnt perform well in combat.

"Where are you. please come back safely." he said to himself. He then noticed Toadsley running towards him.

The ninji raised an eyebrow, amused at the new recruit flailing and acting like a bufoon trying to tell him something. The toad seems to be in a panicked state. Was there an enemycin the base? This worried the ninja.

"calm down man! Is there an enemy?" Kenji asked.

The toad nodded furiuosly.

"Who was it!" Kenji stood up trying to help the Toadsley regain composure.

"B...Bowser! He...He's alive! and...and.. he's at the dungeon right now!" Toadsley yelled raising his arm trying to give Kenji an idea of how be the enemy was.

Kenji's heart skipped a beat. Eyes widened, his body shaking.

"Oh yeah!" Toadsley usddenly perked up. "Dont worry, those peranha plants will take care of him. those two are nearly indistractable!I forgot they were even there!" Toadsley added as he jump and did an air pump.

"Uh huh..." Kenji deadpaned then dash towards the base.

When Toadsley and Kenji arrived they could hear screams outside the dungeon door. Toadsley smirked imagining the koopa being it eaten by now.

"Noooooo! Not the hair!" Koopa yelled again. One Peranha plant was licking his face, and the other was purring on his lap.

Toadsley was shocked. Those peranha plants were so hard to take care. It would take him hours just to water those man eating plants and yet, this guy shows up and the plants were worshiping him?

"Impossible!" yelled toad which gained the attention of the koopa.

The koopa was stood up and dusted himself. "You know it's not nice to send people falling in the dungeon." The koopa said then turned to Kenji, " I'm home Kenji sensei." The koopa said softly.

Kenji ran. 'he is safe thank goodness.' he sighed in relief running towards his pupil.

The koopa opened his arms expecting a hug when he suddenly Kenji punched him in the gut.

"OW! what was that for!" the koopa yelled.

"That was for not sending letters! We were worried sick! You could have died out there! Stupid!" Kenji yelled back.

the next thing they knew they were both throwing insults back and forth which led to a cloud fight.

Toadsley sweatdropped on the side seeing them argue. He was then accompanied by the two peranha plants.

"uh...what just happened?" he said to the plants. The two peranha plants gave a confused growl.

After a few minutes after watching both men bicker like an old couple, the plants eyed Toadsley giving him a sinister grin. Toadsley's face turned pale as the two plants tackled him down the ground.

"What did I ever do to you two!" He whinned but the two peranha plants just snickered.

It was afternoon when the koopa was summoned to Knights office. After the fiasco, Kenji made Toadsley appologized and the koopa requested if he could rest for a bit before he gives Toadsley proper introduction.

The koopa looked at his surroundings. Knight's office is still the same as he last saw it. It was tidy as always, which made the koopa wonder how the troopa does all the paper work without making a mess.

There was a Goomba on the side gasping. Apparently Kenji made his comback a surprise.

The Goomba wore a huge round glasses with a spiral pattern that covered his eyes which made him look dizzy. His name was Spex, He is Knight's best friend. While goombas possess outstanding strength, they werent exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. But Spex is different. He was very smart for a goomba and possess great amount of knowledge in machinery. His intelligence earned him the possision of strategist and tech expert in the team.

Kenji was right beside Spex. Kenji is the stealth and reconaisance expert of Knight's team. Using his illusions to confuse foes,he was a force to be recconed with. He is also the second strongest person in Knight's team and is Knight's rival and friend.

Toadsley was at the other side. He is the receptionist and a bit paranoid. That is all the koopa knows right now.

Then there is Knight sitting at the center behind his desk, serious as ever.

Knight is just your average koopa troopa, with upernatural eyes. They were bright green but the wierd part was it slowly flickers if you examin them closely. He is an expert swordsman and a damn good one too! Although he does not show his emotion, he values his friends and comrads which earned him their respect.

"The name is Igneous J. Koopa, former scout of team Protect. I went on a journey to find myself... As well as my purpose." he said standing tall.

It has been 6 years since Igneous left. During his abscence, he had changed drastically. The once hot headed koopa became level headed, He got over his superiority complex and it shows, beck then he would never call Kenji his sensei. His appearance drastically changed as well, the very pudgy koopa became lithe and lean which surpised the old members of team.

"And what is your purpose?" Knight urged him.

"I've seen alot during my travels, despite down falls the people are willing to make this land a better place, people are not afraid anymore! So I want to protect them! so they can rebuild this striving land." Igneous concluded, which earned a big grin from both Kenji and Spex.

Knight gave him a smirk. Knight noted how this koopa had grown. He seemed to be free now. No more chains that bind his path.

"And such I want a fresh start. Back to square one." The scarf wearing koopa added.

Without any hesitation, the team hired Igneous and place him in the bronze division. after a brief orientation from Knight the meeting was abjurned.

"I can't believe its really you!" Spex approached Igneous.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys agai...Umph!" Igneous winced as the goomba suddenly headbutt the surprised koopa in the stomach.

"That is for not getting in touch with us! You made us worried! And even worse, you made Kenji...Not Kenji!" Spex yelled. "Anyways, It's good to have you back." The goomba then went outside.

'Kenji sensei... actually cared for me? Damn! I was such a jerk back then to not noticed that.' Igneous thought as he rubbed his stomach. That headbutt was much more painful than the punch Kenji gave him earlier.

"Spex really needs to know his own strength!" Igneous muttered as he limped outside the office.

"Hey I'm not through with you yet!" Kenji yelled at Igneous. Meeting him ouside the doorway of Knight's office. "It's been long Igneous. Care for a spar like old times? You know, to test your skills?" Kenji asked.

"I am different than the way I used to be sensei. But's its an honor to spar with you once again." Igneous said, the koopa could use the excersice.

"I noticed that." Kenji chuckled "You're actually calling me sensei." Kenji added.

"...I'm sorry for being a jerk sensei." Igneous apologized.

Kenji accepted his apology. They were genuine, Kenji never thought Igneous knew how to apologize.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to Igneous." Keniji eyed him suspiciously.

"I tied hm up and shoved him in the closet somewhere and took over his life!" The red clad koopa grinned and laugh.

Across the hallway Knight overheard their conversation and informed Spex of the upcoming event. Spex sighed, he went and get the first aid kit. He got a feeling that he would need it.

Toadsley had just finished finished his coffee break when he discovered a note in his counter.

"Come to the training grounds. There will be a fight that you willonly experience in the battlefield...Spex" Toadsley read out loud.

Getting curious Toadsley hastly closed the lobby and went to the training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2: Proving your worth

**Chapter 2 is up yay!**

 **Sorry for the slow post.  
**

 **Did you know it's annoying to edit the chapters in this website via android tablet?  
**

 **I'll fix it when later in my laptop.  
**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The training field was located at the back of the base. Two figures stood facing each other, within minutes, Spex and Knight came and watch. The air was filled with tension. Igneous had just finished his warm ups and got into his fighting stance.

"Give it all you got Igneous, I won't hold back!" Kenji yelled.

Just when Igneous was about to reply Kenji vanished.

"Damn! I didn't expect sensei to be this fast!" Igneous muttered. He started focusing.

Left? Right? Igneous watched his sensei danced around him. It didn't take long for the koopa to get used to Kenji's Speed.

Kenji appeared from the right ready to punch Igneous, but the scarf wearing koopa blocked it with ease. Kenji was surprised, Igneous didn't get frustrated like he used to. The ninji gave the koopa a smirk and vanished.

Igneous immidiately read his movement and did a roundhouse kick from behind. Right on que, Kenji appeared and took a direct hit. Kenji managed to block using his palm but it didnt help the ninja. He was send flying away.

Kenji knew how powerful Igneous is, too bad he didn't use his brain and only depend on his strength alone. But now, he was entirely different, it was very scary facing the new Igneous. He was actually thinking like a ninja, Kenji realized it just now!

"Alright Igneous who taught you those moves?" Kenji asked as he narrow his yellow eyes.

"heh figured it out sensei? I trained at shroud valley with Elder Kazuma! That oldman only taught me what he thinks I might need though, the rest, I learned through my travel." Ingeous smirked, he knew this would surprise Kenji. After all, Kazuma was Kenji's grand father.

Kenji felt proud. Igneous was accepted by his clan. The clan that had a grudge against the koopa's family, mainly about how Igneous' family used to think and act. They must have felt the cries of Igneous for change.

Igneous was'nt really his true name. Igneous' true name was Bowser Junior Koopa, or Junior for short. It happened ten years ago in an accident that everyone pretend to not exist.

The fall of the Koopa royal family and the rise of Darklands as an independet.

Everyone in darklands rejoiced and quickly formed the United Species of Darklands, A new form of government that gets to decided what laws will be created. Laws were then implemented by the votes of the Species of darklands.

Junior was a survivor, who was saved by Knight during the incident. Knight decided to take in the koopa whether he liked it or not and decided to change his name to Igneous. He was afraid that the USoD would kill him if they know the last heir to the throne was still alive.

Junior then vowed to become king after he gets strong, just like his dad and claim what is rightfully his. Knight decided to train him and his Team helped. Kenji was the one who hated Junior the most. It took several lecture and threats from Knight to make sure Kenji was not going to kill the 6 year old Koopa.

Kenji was force to babysit the koopa and as time goes by, he got attached to the young koopa. Of course, he will never admit it.

He knew deep down Junior can change. From the once bossy, Short tempered, Greedy and Selfish koopa. Kenji would never thought that he would turn out to become a such caring person at the age of 16. Kenji confrimed it when Igeous tried apologized, Junior NEVER EVER appologized to anyone.

Toadsley was approaching the training field when he saw the two combatant all facing at each other and out of breath. Toadsley was really excited he gets to watch Kenji in action. As well as the new guy that he never heared of.

Just when Toadsley was near in sight, the two began to go at it again. Toadsley was really amazed by Kenji's speed but what impressed him the most is how Igneous was able to read and counter Kenji's attack. His heart began to beat faster as he felt the heat and tension of battle.

Spex beside him smirked, he knew Toadsley's calling was being a mercinary. Making Todsley watch the match was a great way to get the toad to stay and become a permanent member of the team.

Kenji then made clones of himself and rushed at Igneous.

Igneous caught on and decided to show his sensei some of his new skills, but first...

Ingeous relaxed and let down his guard. He then streched and yawned.

Toadsley didnt want the koopa dead, There were four Kenji's charging at Igneous with razor shat shuriken and the Koopa was just standing there? What the heck!

Toadsley yelled and got Igneous' attention, but when Igneous turned his attention towards Toadsley.

SHHHHHIIING!

It was over, The koopa died because of him...Because he called him out.

Toadsley fell to his knees and cried.

"Wow... You really are overdramatic." Igneous snickered which got the toad surprised.

"But...but...how? What?" Toadsley chocked, He was apparently out of words to say.

"First of all, this is a spar! People dont kill in spars!" Igneous explained and continued. " Secondly those were only illusions, there were no shadows casting from the clones, so the Original Kenji must be hiding from somewhere waiting for a good opportunity to strike."

"Impressive." Knight smirked. He was impressed, he rarely smirked. "But where is the real Kenji?" he asked.

The question made Igneous grinned. He raise his arms in the air and did a small chant .

He then punched the ground. Earth spikes began to pop out around him. When one of the spikes came out, Kenji was send flying.

He was hiding underground and the Earth spike ejected him out.

Kenji noticed Igneous grinned wider. "This wont end well..." Kenji muttered mid air.

Igneous grabbed his shuriken and imbued bright red aura on it and threw it at Kenji.

"Flare Star!" Igneous yelled.

It was a direct hit. Kenji got hit in the butt!

"Oh holy squid balls! Theee Paaaaaiinnnn!"

Kenji screamed loudly that made the birds in the surrpoinding area fly away.


End file.
